


You make me Live

by rainftw



Series: Married at first sight [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (Dumb proposal), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roger is a soft boy, Tiny bit of post concert smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainftw/pseuds/rainftw
Summary: “Alright, you can look now.”John opened his eyes. Roger’s heart stumbled over itself.“Pick a hand.”
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Married at first sight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855069
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	You make me Live

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb little fic I had sitting in my drafts. Enjoy<3

Roger had been dating John for a total of 5 months, 3 weeks and 4 days. Not that he’s been keeping count or anything.

Not like he’d drawn a stupid love-heart each day since, filling the pages of his journal.

He was quite well known for his impulsivity, he knew he was. Something about what he was planning to do didn’t seem very impulsive at all, though. Not to him, at least. It felt real and right and he was _sure_.

He remembers vividly. Being a kid with an overactive mind and a loving mother.

—

In the fairytales he was told in bed at late summer evenings, his mum perched beside him in his too-small bed. He’d asked.

“How do the prince and princesses know they’re in love?”

He fiddled with the corner of his blanket as his mum looked at him lovingly, stroking his blond bangs out of his eyes. He leaned into it.

“You’ll know when you feel it.” She answered calmly.

Curiosity bubbled up inside of him. He peeked out from beneath the covers.

“Do you promise?”

His blue eyes had sparkled with innocence.

“I promise.”

He believed her.

—

He was now twenty-one. Twenty-one and madly, intoxicatingly, in love with a boy who made his heart race a thousand miles per hour. Who stole the breath out of his lungs in the best possible way and made the world seem so much more amplified. Most importantly he made Roger feel so happy he could burst and, yeah. He _knew_.

He’d known since a week after they’d first met. In all honesty.

It was, quite frankly, eerily obvious. How they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Hips touching. Fingertips itching. Jaws aching. Faces flushed red.

Roger had knicked one of John’s massive hoodies after the first time they’d slept together. Slept with it pathetically pressed against his face in his own, lonely bed. Simply because he couldn’t get _enough_ of him.

He couldn’t imagine he’d ever get enough.

Hence why he hadn’t even waited until they’d exchanged “I love you’’s” when he went out looking for a wedding band.

He’d settled for a silver one. A silver ring with a big, black, stone. It hadn’t cost much. But it was perfect. Reminded him of John, somehow. That was enough of a reason to get it.

It had been sitting in his bedside drawer through numerous relationship milestones.

Relationship milestones such as the first exchange of the three sacred words. Spoken so easily it was undeniably the truth.

Their first real argument. It had been quite heated but they’d resolved it. The resolving had made relief flood Roger’s veins like nothing had before.

It had even stayed in Roger’s bedside drawer when John had moved into Roger’s shitty flat.

Until one day, it hadn’t.

He was sat behind his drum set, bouncing his leg up and down erratically, watching the rest of the band moving to the front of the stage. He placed his sticks on top of one of the tom-toms with suspiciously shaky hands. Taking his bows with John by his side and a racing heart from more than performance induced adrenaline.

The ring in the pocket of his too-tight pants seemed to be burning a hole through his thigh.

The ring he’d bought because he _knew_.

Well off the stage and into the small basement they called a dressing room, he zoned out. Tracing the outline of the circle-shaped object pressed into his leg and rocking back and forth. Breathing heavily, still.

But he was sure. He had to be.

“Hey,”

Roger whipped his head around to greet John with a gentle smile. Which was returned with his own dopey, gap-toothed one and, yes. Roger was _so_ sure.

John came around to plonk himself down next to Roger. The sofa being so small they almost had to sit on top of each other. Not that Roger minded. The press of John’s thigh against his own was more comforting than he’d ever care to admit.

“You alright?” John asked.

Roger rested his head upon John’s shoulder and let out a shuddering breath.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He pressed a quick kiss to the tip of John’s clavicle.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a long stretch before John decided to open his mouth again. Roger had John’s hand grasped in his own at that point, playing with his fingers.

“I don’t know, you just seemed so, uh-“

“Quiet?” Roger finished for him.

John laughed silently, Roger could feel it rumbling through his chest. Against the apple of his cheek.

“Yes, I suppose so.” John fell silent for another few seconds. “Why?”

Roger took a deep breath before raising his head from its position on John’s bony shoulder. Enough so he could look him in the eyes.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He settled for, squeezing John’s hand for good measure.

John didn’t bring it up again. Roger was grateful. He did have a plan, after all.

John shrugged and didn’t bring it up again. Roger was grateful. Showing his gratitude by wrapping both arms around John’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. His face ending up awkwardly pressed into Roger’s armpit.

“You better claim first dibs on the shower, stinky.” John gagged dramatically.

Roger tickled John until he couldn’t breathe in revenge, and that was that.

He found himself leaning against the bar-top, not half an hour later. Half a pint in and not nearly drunk enough. But he wanted to do this so very badly.

Proposing was ludicrous but the butterflies in his stomach told him otherwise.

The throb of the music blasting through the speakers was almost hurting his brain. Vibrating throughout his body. He watched as the beer in his glass swayed along to the rhythm of the heavy bass. Dragging his fingers through the cold, condensed glass and tapping his fingers against the wooden table-top.

When he had drained the glass for all it was worth he was stuck with two options. Order another or barge in on John’s shower-time. The second one seemed tempting enough and he was just about to storm out of the pub area when he felt a light knocking on his shoulder.

“Looking for someone?” John said, hip cocked cheekily.

Roger punched his shoulder and stuck his tongue out maturely. “I fucking hate you.”

John threw his head back with a loud cackle. Covering his mouth with one of his large hands, before slowly calming down and lowering it. Looking Roger dead in the eye with a boyish glint in them.

“No you don’t”

Roger stuck his lower lip out in his best pout. Opting for big, puppy-dog, eyes.

“Dunno if I’ve ever told you,” John said, tugging Roger’s lip free with his thumb. “But you’re kind of cute.”

Roger pretended not to swoon pathetically. “Well thank you, Prince Charming.”

He waited a beat before adding. “What do you want?”

Just to make John laugh again. He couldn’t imagine seeing the day where he got tired of hearing it.

“Well,” John hooked a finger into one of Roger’s belt loops and whispered into his ear. “You could take me back into your fancy van?”

Which automatically had Roger grabbing John’s hand and leading him through the throng of bodies. As gracefully as possible. Only knocking out a drink or two out of someone’s hands in their hurry. Roger looked back over his shoulder to see John barely catching up with his pace and started giggling like a maniac.

Until he didn’t know if he was stupidly in love or stupid and in love.

Their trip back out to the car park took longer than it should’ve.

When they managed to stumble into the back of the van, it was dark. Roger fumbled for the on-button on some fairy-lights he had installed while John fumbled with the button of his trousers.

Roger grumbled under his breath as he dragged his hand along the carpeted floor. Back and forth until he was sure his whole palm had a rug-burn. He must’ve sworn under his breath about a million times, making John cackle, until he eventually found the switch he was looking for.

A soft light illuminated the small, cramped space they were in. John had his shirt all the way unbuttoned and was red in the face. A glow already present high on his cheekbones. Roger’s lips tugged upwards as he beckoned John closer.

John settled himself gracefully upon Roger’s lap and Roger was going to propose right then and there, he swore he was. But then John had brought Roger’s hand to his own aching cock and well, he couldn’t possibly ignore that.

Wanking John off in the back of their van after a gig was one of Roger’s favourite past-times.

So that’s what he did. Fished John’s erection out of his boxers and dragged breathy whimpers out of his mouth. He’d kissed his pouty lips until they were red and swollen.

“That’s good, Roger, oh, that’s so, so good.” John moaned as Roger sucked at the soft skin just beneath his ear. Twisting his wrist around his cock just _so,_ to get the loveliest sounds out of John.

Roger figured he could come just by giving pleasure to John.

But then John’s big hand was wrapped around his straining erection and he’d just have to test that theory another time. Another time, of which there would be _many_.

“This is so embarrassing but, I’m close.” Roger panted, speeding up his pace around John.

“That- ah, that’s alright” John giggled through heavy breaths. “I am, too.”

“Good.” Roger nodded, sweat beading at his hairline. His lower belly tightening and fizzing with pleasure.

“Good.” John agreed, placing a smacking kiss upon Roger’s lips before picking up the pace that one final notch.

Having John in his lap with his limbs wrapped around him like a koala and panting against his neck in post-coital bliss was almost as good as the sex itself. If not just as good.

“I love you.” John breathed against his throat.

Roger tightened his arms around John’s middle for a second, breathing him in. Feeling John’s ribs expand and deflate with his breaths. Calming himself down at the same pace, until he didn’t feel quite like he was floating anymore. Eventually releasing him little by little, until he could look him straight in the eyes.

“I love you too.”

John let out a content sigh, playing with the hair at the nape of Roger’s neck. It was now or never.

“I’m going to,” Roger started, slipping his right hand from John’s waist and wiggling it between John’s thigh and his own hip, trying to get access to his pocket. John looked down, curiously. “Don’t peek!”

Naturally, John’s curiosity just spiked at that. Roger had to resort to cover John’s eyes with his left hand while trying desperately to get the ring out of his pocket with his right. All the while with a giggling, squirming John on top of his thighs.

With a huff he retrieved the ring out of his pocket. He took a deep breath.

“I’m taking my hand off your pretty face now but please, keep your eyes closed.” Roger explained.

John nodded obediently. So Roger started to bring his hand down, seeing a devilish smirk upon John’s face. Roger’s heart stuttered in fear and infatuation.

“I mean it!” He tried to sound stern but probably ended up sounding like an angry child.

John laughed quietly but nodded again.

Roger clenched his left fist as well and brought his hands behind his back, swapping the ring back and forth. All the while glancing at John, who looked so beautiful. Roger’s breathing was growing more ragged by the second.

He took a deep, steadying breath, and brought his hands forward. Clenched into fists, for John to see.

“Alright, you can look now.”

John opened his eyes. Roger’s heart stumbled over itself.

“Pick a hand.”

John was watching him quizzically, a sparkle in his eyes and a slight frown between his brows that Roger wanted to smooth away with the pad of his thumb, so badly. Roger’s heart was pounding against his ribs with a force so immense he could hardly breathe.

“That one.” John said, slapping the knuckles of Roger’s left hand.

“Are you sure?” Roger could feel the ring burning a hole into his palm with its presence.

“Yes, I trust my instincts.” He said with a wink, “Please don’t be a prank.” He added with a laugh.

Roger’s heart melted as he shook his head. “Promise.”

He opened his hand slowly, revealing the silver band with the black stone. Watching John’s face carefully. He could feel his fingers start to shake.

“Rog is that,” He started.

“Yeah, it is.” Roger couldn’t believe he was doing this, the back of his brain was buzzing.

“You’re mental, you know that?” Despite his words, John was smiling so widely. Roger was so in love he could barely contain it.

“Is that a yes?” He said cheekily, the adrenaline finding his body once again. John was looking at him from beneath heavy eyelids, adoringly. Roger’s heart gave a harsh tug. He was so, _so_ happy. “Please tell me that was a yes.” He whispered, more softly.

John took the ring that was still in Roger’s outstretched palm, turned it over in his hands as he inspected it. He stretched his arm out, as if to hand it back, and Roger’s chest hurt from rejection. He cast his gaze down to his lap.

“Ask me.”

Roger’s eyes snapped back up.

“Properly.”

Roger nodded, let John place the ring back into his palm and interlaced their fingers with his other. He placed a kiss upon the back of John’s hand, pulling his lips away with a barely contained smile.

“John,” He started, stroking John’s knuckles with his thumb.

They were just grinning at each other, while Roger tried to put words together in his brain. He ought to believe the fast pace his pulse was thrumming was proof enough of just how _much_ he felt.

“You’re silly and I love you.” Roger laughed through his words, he felt so elated. “You make me very, _very_ happy.”

John’s eyes started to well up, despite the playful atmosphere that seemed to follow them so naturally. But he was smiling at Roger, nodding at him encouragingly.

“Deaky,” Roger brought their joined hands up to his chest, clutching John’s hand close to his own heart. “Will you please marry me?”

John met Roger’s eyes for a second and wiped his wet eyes, which looked so out of place next to his adoring smile. “ _Yes_ , yes I will.”

John looked at Roger like he’d just offered him the whole world, and more. Before adding. “Of course I will, silly.” John giggled, which naturally set Roger off too.

So they laughed into each other’s mouths, Roger splaying his hand over John’s ribs to feel the vibrations beneath his palm. They kissed until their lips were bruised for the second time that evening. Only pulling away when the euphoria had turned into something a little more manageable. Secure.

Roger placed a final peck upon John’s lips, before grasping his left hand in his own.

“May I?” Roger gestured with the ring.

John nodded, eyes nearly welling up again as they smiled at one another. The atmosphere in the cramped space was filled to the brim with thick emotion.

The good kind.

John nodded again. Roger could feel his own quick heartbeat against John’s palm.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> And, yes, my inspiration is bad enough to have to use a song lyric Every Time omg.


End file.
